


Хочешь выпить?

by Matthew_Macy



Series: Stranger things one-shots [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Teasing in a joking way, Vodka Shots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew_Macy/pseuds/Matthew_Macy
Summary: Murray offers his Russian friend a drink and they talk





	Хочешь выпить?

**Author's Note:**

> This probably only exist because I don’t wanna wait till chapter 5 of Life & Love and I wanna right a chapter about these two right now also this story is presented in a way that makes all dialogue in russian   
> Also in this story alexei got injured by the mindflayer while protecting the kids

Roughly 2 weeks after the events at Starcourt mall

Murray sat down on his couch and poured two shots of vodka and left the bottle on the table in case he wanted more and then he turned off the t.v and alexei looked over at him  
“Alexei can we talk my friend?”  
“Yes what’s up my friend?”  
“I’ve found a new place, care for a drink?”  
“Thank you my friend, a new place you say?”  
“Yes alexei a new place just outside of Hawkins so we won’t be leaving any new friends of yours behind”  
“We?”  
Murray got flustered, goddamnit alexei why are you so oblivious   
“Well ye- Yeah I thought you’d wanna come”  
“That sounds great! My friend”  
“Good and once we have this figure this out we turn you into American citizen yes?”  
“YES I CAN JOIN IN ON THE FUN!” He screamed and it startled Murray out of his skin  
“Oh my god alexei don’t do that ever. again”  
“Oh yes sorry my friend” and as alexei laugh and threw his head back Murray realized that this was the moment and he leaned in and kissed his cute, communist, Russian friend and to him it was like time froze to alexei it was like heaven if he hadn’t already defected from the Soviet Union he probably would’ve been killed for kissing such capitalist pig, once they pulled apart they enjoyed a comfortable silence   
“That was nice eh?” Murray finally asked  
“Yes it was friend”  
“More vodka?”  
“Yes please”  
Murray poured 2 more shots   
“M-Murray canwekissagainifyoudontmind” alexei spike so fast that Murray’s Russian could barely catch up  
“Sure my friend” as Murray leaned in for the second time alexei met him half way, this kiss was much better since both men were prepared and during this moment there was a knock on the door and they broke apart quickly as they fell into protocol alexei hid behind the couch and Murray grabbed his m23 Luftwaffe (not the real name just wanted to use a German shotgun) and went over to the Camara system “identify yourself”  
“Murray are you kidding me we’ve been here nearly everyday to check up on you and smirrnov”  
“Hi jim, and Joyce” sighed and he opened the door and put away his shotgun and let his guests with the seven eleven brand slurpees walk in  
“ALEXEI ITS JUST JOYCE AND JIM, YOU CAN COME OUT” Murray shouted in Russian, alexei stood up and walked over to Joyce and the two hugged like they started after alexei took the brunt of an attack by the mind flayer protecting will  
“Hello Joyce” he said in broken English and then looked over at hopper  
“Hello Jim”  
“Wow you are getting better with that alexei” Joyce complemented  
While Joyce and alexei had a broken English/Russian conversation Murray and Jim went drank vodka together and talked about Murray’s future   
“Well Jim I’ve found a new place on the outside of Hawkins me and alexei are going to move there and maybe you and Joyce won’t compromise me this time”  
He joked   
“Yeah yeah anyways Murray I need to thank you”  
“For what Jim?”  
“For the advice you gave to me and Joyce it worked Murray were dating now and it’s thanks to you”  
“ I didn’t do it for you, I did it for me cause your bickering was very distracting”  
“Couldn’t flirt on your russian boyfriend with are yelling?” Jims smile was enough for him to understand  
“You wish I was dating him just so you had something on me right jim”  
“Yeah Murray totally just looking out for your happiness”  
Murray looked over to his new boyfriend sipping on his cherry slurpee and smiled  
“Don’t worry Jim, I am perfectly happy”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was only supposed to be 100 hundred words but i don’t care and once again this is not chapter five of life & love the next entry of this series should come out soon I’m thinking either mike and will or max and eleven  
> anyways please remember to leave a kudos and a comment


End file.
